1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing method and apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a low temperature, low bath ratio, tensionless, and short-term dyeing method and device therefor using microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional dyeing method, industrial water in an amount of ten to twenty times as much as the dyed goods is used as the medium for dyeing, resulting in much wasted water, serious pollution problems, and loss of dyes in that 5-10% by weight of dye is contained in the waste water. In addition, a lot of time is spent in dyeing, namely, one to three hours, and the large volume of industrial water is heated to 130.degree. C., causing the consumption of much heat energy, thereby increasing the cost of production. In the case of dyeing a fabric, especially, warpwise tension occurs. Dyed mixed yarns have different shrinkage, and high shrinkage raw fabrics have no elasticity and thickness and are rough to the touch.